1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation technologies and, particularly, to a fan module for heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) generate a lot of heat. The heat must be efficiently removed from such devices to ensure normal operation of such devices. Generally, a plurality of fans is mounted to the electronic device to remove heat therefrom. However, in use, the fans vibrate and therefore can damage the electronic device.
Therefore, what is needed is a fan module which can overcome the limitations described above.